


bottom namjoon one-shots

by appleorgxsm



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A Whole Lot Of Rimming, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, BDSM, Biting, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom/sub, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Hyung Kink, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Top everyone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleorgxsm/pseuds/appleorgxsm
Summary: basically be posting all my random ideas and concepts of bottom!joon that pop into my head at random times. these are all reposts from my wattpad book, and please bear with me but my writing used to be kind of bad but i'm trying to get better.[ Requests: Open ]twt @/joondesiresig @/c.itd





	1. title banners

_this work will have themed titles._  

 

_𝖘𝖎𝖓 - this font means the chapter will be purely smut and filth._

__

_вσth wσrlds - this font means the chapter will be a mix of different genres. ex. angst + fluff, fluff + smut, etc._

__

_𝓹𝓾𝓻𝓮 - this means the chapter will stick to one genre._

_each chapter will have a title board for those who can't see the font._

_hope you enjoy._


	2. "𝖉𝖎𝖒𝖕𝖑𝖊𝖘." | 𝖓𝖆𝖒𝖏𝖎𝖓

 

seokjin would always put his thumb into namjoon's back dimples when he fucked him from behind. he'd compliment on how deep they were and blended in so nicely with the soft toned muscles on his back. namjoon would whine and try and hide himself into which ever sweater or shirt that he would be wearing that belonged to seokjin.

he claimed that they always smelled of seokjin's cologne, no matter how many times they washed it. he said it made him feel safe and secured, but also aroused him if he was ever in the mood.

sometimes, seokjin would pull out of him and watch his pre-come drip into the deep dimples and then fuck into him harder and spread the clear substance around namjoon's lower back.

sometimes he would thrust back into him right away, instead he'd watch namjoon shake his hips and beg for him to fill him up again. seokjin was weak to his begging so it never lasted too long. the older would sometimes suddenly stop his movements to watch namjoon move his hips back against him and seokjin would watch the dimples disappear when he arched his back.

once he suggested namjoon get stud piercings in the deep dimples but the younger quickly denied and almost deprived seokjin of sex for a week. the older explained he only thought about because he loved his dimples and thought they would look even prettier.

when seokjin ate the other out, he would stop and stick his tongue into the dimples and watch namjoon squirm to try and get his tongue back into him, but even he couldn't deny the broken sounds he let out when his hyung licked them. he would come the hardest, though, when seokjin bit around them roughly while fucking him and ever since it happened for the first time, he asked for it whenever they used that position again.

 


	3. "𝖔𝖕𝖕𝖔𝖘𝖎𝖙𝖊." | 𝖛𝖒𝖔𝖓 / 𝖙𝖆𝖊𝖏𝖔𝖔𝖓

 

when namjoon adopted his hybrid, taehyung, the man that ran the place gave him a warning.

"as you can see, taehyung is a wolf hybrid, and you know wolves have certain ranks when born. taehyung is an alpha, which means he has ruts every 2 months, that's mainly why he's never been adopted. a rut is like a heat, but instead of wanting to get pregnant, he has the urge to impregnate someone else." namjoon listened with care on how he could help taehyung through his rut safely.

the man told him that since he was human, he couldn't physically handle taehyung's constant need to impregnate, so he suggested that he tease taehyung and make him come a few times before actually having sex with him. namjoon blushed while he explained it, but understood completely.

he was very nervous, when almost 2 months later Taehyung began his rut.

he had just arrived home after a busy but short day at work, the short hand on the clock hovering over the 4. namjoon called out for the younger, and was confused when he didn't get a response. usually he'd find the young wolf in the living room playing a video game or outside, bathing in the sun, but even out there he could hear him.

he took off his shoes before entering the house and made his way to their shared bedroom. the door was closed and namjoon could hear panting coming from the other side. he slowly opened the door, making sure it didn't squeak so he could find out what was making that noise.

the sight in front of him made him drool and blush at the same time.

taehyung was laying with his back against the headboard of the bed, his body bare and his legs spread with a fleshlight wrapped around his cock. the wolf was moaning loudly, his deep voice bouncing off the walls as he fucked into the toy quickly. his tail was thumping against the sheets, his ears flattened against his head as he whimpered from the heat surrounding his body.

even from far away, namjoon could see that taehyung's cock was swollen red, leaking pre-come onto the wolf's thighs and sheets below him.

namjoon slowly made his way towards him, keeping silent as he did. once he was close enough, he jumped onto the younger's lap and his eyes flew open as he gasped and namjoon was quick to lean down and kiss his forehead.

"calm down, baby. it's just me," he whispered softly and smiled when taehyung let out a loud whine. his hips didn't stop there movement, though, if anything they began to move faster. the older shushed taehyung as he kept whining, and put a hand over the one wrapped around the toy to stop the motions. it only made taehyung whimper as he tried to thrust into it but namjoon's weight on his thighs held him down.

"it's okay, tae tae, i will help you," namjoon whispered and then kissed the young wolf, swallowing the soft noises he let out.

"it hurts so badly, nammie," the deep voiced wolf whined and wrapped his arms around namjoon's hips and clung tightly. he groaned loudly when Namjoon slowly began to move the toy on his cock again.

"i know but we gotta take this slow so it won't hurt so much anymore, okay baby boy," Namjoon asked, locking his eyes with the younger's. he could see the desperate look in his eyes, pleading for him to do something, anything. namjoon had no plans on ignoring him.

he began to move the toy on taehyung's cock faster, slowing when reaching the tip and then slamming it back down. the wolf was a mess of moans and whines, drool running down his chin, his claws digging into namjoon's hips. the older wasn't any better, his cock straining in his dark jeans, wishing that taehyung's cock was buried in him instead, but he had to take it slow.

"fuck," taehyung growled out and he pulled namjoon down to kiss him roughly. the older let out a yelp at the sudden action, but didn't stop the rhythm of his hand.

"picture it's me you're fucking, watching your cock disappear in me over and over again," namjoon whispered into his ear once he broke away from the kiss. the image in the younger's head must have worked because he let out a groan. namjoon kept whispering different images to put into his mind, saying how he was just going to fill him up with his come, make his stomach swell from how much there would be, but the last few words are what pushed him over the edge.

"picture me, you're mate, your omega, dripping wet for you on all fours, begging for your knot. i want it so badly, taehyung, i want your pups. i want you to claim me and mark me, show the world who i belong to. i belong to you and only you, taehyung. breed me."

taehyung moaned loudly and lifted namjoon off of his thighs so he could roughly pound into the toy. right when he came, namjoon pulled the toy off so his thick ropes of come shot onto his chest, some of it reaching and falling on his cheek.

he watched as the wolf slowly came down, but namjoon noticed that the knot hadn't formed on the base of his cock like it should have. his orgasm seemed to calm him down some, though, because he opened his eyes and they looked more clear and focused.

taehyung smiled up at him, his canines elongated and on display. namjoon could still feel the blush on his cheeks but he ignored it and leaned forward to lick away the thick, white substance on the younger's cheek.

"thank you, hyung, that felt great," taehyung mumbled happily when namjoon was done licking away the mess on his face. the older smiled and kissed him softly, moaning at the feel of the soft lips against his and sharing the bitter taste in his mouth. they went on like that for a while before taehyung's arousal began to rise again, his cock growing hard against it's place trapped between the two warm bodies.

namjoon broke the slow, sensual kiss and giggled down at him and taehyung blushed. "i'm s-sorry, i couldn't help it," he said, shamefully looking away and namjoon cooed and turned his head so he could look at him.

"it's okay, taehyungie, i understand, plus i'm happy to help," namjoon wiggled his eyebrows and taehyung's blush grew but he chuckled.

"but we have to do this slowly, we don't have to rush. we have all the time in the world," namjoon said sweetly. he giggled when taehyung's eyes sparkled at his words and he heard the thumping of his tail. the older smiled down at him and stood up to slowly take off his clothes. some of taehyung's cum had stained onto his jeans but it didn't bother him.

it wasn't the first time a piece of clothing of his was stained with the white substance.

his slow movements weren't meant to turn taehyung on, but it was and he couldn't look away even if he tried. the soft, tanned skin looked like it would taste delicious on his tongue. the young wolf wanted to kiss every mole and litter the skin with hickeys and bites. he wanted to kiss him for so long that the taste of cotton candy wouldn't leave for-

"taehyung!"


	4. "jєαlσusч." | nαmsєσk

 

"oh, please, you'll show your ass for anyone with a cock big enough!"

the room was flooded in silence after that statement came out of the third eldest's mouth. they were all shocked that the man that resembled the sun could ever say something so cold.

seokjin was the first to react; he stomped over to hoseok and pushed him and then yelled, "what the hell, hoseok?! you know namjoon isn't like that!" the statement went in one ear and out of the other as hoseok's eyes were stuck on namjoon, who was looking at him like he'd just kicked his dog. that look broke hoseok's heart as he watched the tears slowly pour from namjoon's usually sparkling eyes and drop onto his peach colored sweater.

yoongi was the next to move as he wrapped his arms around his friend of 8 years' shoulders and guided him towards his shared room with taehyung, and glared at hoseok from over his shoulder.

oh, if looks could kill.

speaking of which, taehyung was also looking at hoseok with a certain fire in his eyes, one so big and bright that if it weren't for jimin's hand on his shoulder, he would have punched him. jimin guided taehyung down the hall, and gave hoseok a disappointed look as they left.

all that was left was jungkook and seokjin, who were both waiting on some type of response from hoseok as he was still staring at the spot namjoon was standing in, his hands fisted at his sides and tears gathering in his eyes.

thoughts were running through his mind, the one that got to him the most was whether or not he had lost the most important thing in his life; namjoon. he didn't mean to say what he said, but his anger and jealousy was taking over him. he couldn't help it whenever he saw his boyfriend with his close friend, jackson.

there was always an arm around namjoon's waist whenever they were together, and giant hearts in his eyes when he looked at namjoon, and namjoon was forever oblivious.

but hoseok wasn't, he noticed it all; the way jackson would pull namjoon closer whenever he felt he was too far away, the way he kissed his forehead before he left, the way he licked his lips when namjoon bent down. It all started a fire in the pit of his stomach and he hated it.

he knew he shouldn't have said what he said, but he wasn't focusing on his thoughts at the heat of the moment when he walked in on namjoon and jackson kissing. namjoon had pushed jackson away after their lips were attached for five seconds, but it seemed like five years to hoseok.

namjoon had yelled at jackson and asked how he could do that, knowing he was in a relationship, then yelled at him to get out. it surprised hoseok to hear namjoon yes, as he rarely did, but that didn't stop the anger he felt.

it was scorching.

he accused namjoon of faking all of what he had said to jackson before he rushed out, accused him of cheating on him all while they were dating, but he never let namjoon answer any of his questions as one flew out right after the last. it wasn't until he asked that one questions that had Namjoon yelling again:

"have you been fucking him, too?! like some slut?!"

namjoon flinched noticeably at that, and by then all of the other members had entered the living room to see what the commotion was about, and they all saw how namjoon's heart began to fall apart, like he wore it on his sleeve.

"of course not, hoseok! we've been dating for 2 years. you know i would never cheat on you," he yelled out, pointing a finger at hoseok. it was then that hoseok spoke those deadly words that stabbing namjoon in his big heart.

now, as hoseok looked back on it, he felt so guilty for what he said. he knew how oblivious namjoon was when it came to people's romantic feelings of him. that's why it took hoseok months to show namjoon he loved him more than just a friend.

hoseok began to break down and he brought his hands up to his mouth to block out his sobs, incoherent apologies spilling from his lips. it hurt the maknae and the oldest of them all to see him like that so they each moved to one side to comfort him as he realized what he had done. what took him such a long time to build could have been destroyed in a matter of seconds.

~~~ ( this is mardrick, and he has more comebacks than bts and that's a fact )

"namjoon?"

it was three in the morning at the time, and most of the members were asleep, with the exception of the two. hoseok was very nervous to try and talk to namjoon, but he wanted to apologize, to make this better because he overreacted.

the only way he knew namjoon was awake was because of the dim lights peaking from under his bedroom door. he always slept with his night light on if he was sleeping alone. there was no answer from the other side of the door, only the slight shuffling of sheets and a small noise, almost sounding like a whimper. it made hoseok's heart ache even more.

"please, joonie, can I come in," he asked softly, using one of many of namjoon's nicknames to try and get him to open the door. and it seemed to work as he heard more shuffling, the faint sound of feet coming closer to the door before it opened slowly to reveal the tall male with his eyes on the floor, too afraid to look at hoseok directly.

the fact that he couldn't hurt hoseok, a lot.

"joonie, baby boy, please look at me," he whispered, pleaded as he stepped forward. he reached his hands up to cup namjoon's face as he let out a small whine at the nickname that always made him weak.

he slowly lifted his eyes to properly look at him, showing off his inflated cheeks and red eyes from crying so much and it made hoseok's control crumble. it ached to know that he hurt his baby boy so badly.

"i'm so sorry, baby boy, so sorry for what I said," hoseok whispered as he pulled namjoon close to hug him, his arms wrapped tight around his waist. he could feel namjoon begin to tremble against him as he clung back to him. hoseok could feel his shirt become damp and it made him hug the younger even tighter.

he always had nightmares about losing his self-control and hurting namjoon. he never wanted them to become a reality, and those that were so vivid, it ended with namjoon leaving him, leaving the entire group because of how horrible hoseok treated him. but the fact that namjoon was hugging him at that moment, even being able to be that close enough, to love him enough to try and forgive him made his heart soar.

he continued to apologize, even as he pulled namjoon towards his bed crowded with Ryan plushies and then sat down with namjoon in his lap, he didn't stop. from hoseok's comforting embrace, namjoon calmed down first and smiled down at hoseok, softly.

"hey, hobi, it's okay," he whispered and ran his hands through hoseok's dark hair. hoseok shook his head, not believing he deserved namjoon's forgiveness.

"thank you for forgiving me, joonie. it means so much, but i'm still so sorry for what i said. i'm so sorry for not giving you a chance to explain what happened with jackson. i'm sorry for being so blinded by jealousy and anger to notice that you were on the verge of tears when he left. i'm sorry for not noticing how he was holding you against him while he kissed you, how much you struggled. i'm sorry for accusing you of cheating, and for calling you a slut. god, i'm so-" he was cut off by a pair of thick, soft lips on his and his arms tightened around namjoon.

he slowly kissed him back, keeping it soft and sweet, trying to hold back his tears but he failed miserably. namjoon pulled away and wiped away the tears with his thumbs, his big hands cupping hoseok's face. the older kept his eyes closed, too ashamed of himself to look at his baby boy.

"it's okay, i forgive you. i understand why you reacted the way you did, but i can't say i would have done the same thing. if i had any idea that jackson had any feelings for me, i wouldn't have even been in a room with him and it was just us. he confessed to me, and i denied him, told him i only loved him as a friend but he wouldn't listen. he kissed me right as you walked in and it really hurt that he forced himself on me like that. i'm not sure i want to know what could have happened had you not walked in. it hurt a lot when you accused me of that, though, knowing how socially awkward and i'm with you guys most of the time. i only have one more thing to say."

"go ahead, joon-"

he was cut off from a harsh slap to his cheek and he swore under his breathe. he brought a hand up to his cheek and slowly turned back to namjoon.

"call me that name again, and you'll wake up with knife in your chest."

"can't say i didn't deserve it, and i highly doubt that, baby.


	5. "𝖗𝖎𝖉𝖊." | 𝖒𝖎𝖓𝖏𝖔𝖔𝖓

 

imagine jimin ordering namjoon to ride his thigh in nothing but his leather pink collar, a heart tag on it with "sir's" engraved into it.

namjoon was a mess as he rubbed his sensitive cock against the fabric of jimin's suit pants, the dark material becoming damp from the steady flow of pre-come leaking from namjoon. jimin sat with a bored face as he watched his baby make a mess of himself. when he was stressed, he just liked to watch.

jimin had a soft look in his eyes as he moved his hips faster, his cries and whines getting louder. his large hands were clenching tightly onto jimin's suit jacket as he neared the edge.

"sir, please."

jimin tilted his head, a smirk forming on his lips as he stared at namjoon, drool falling down his chin from keeping his mouth open for so long.

"but I already gave you permission, baby boy. do it."

namjoon cried out and gave his hips one last thrust before he painted the dark material in strands of white. he shuddered and put his face into his sir's neck as he came down from his high.

jimin smiled down at him and put his ring clad fingers on namjoon's waist and kissed the top of his head and whispered, "I'm proud of you, boy, but I'm not through with you."

jimin moved namjoon's hips so his cock would continue to rub against his thigh and he cried out weakly, "w-wait, sir-"

"what, boy? you're my cute little slut, so you can come for me again."


	6. "𝖒𝖎𝖓𝖊." | 𝖛𝖒𝖔𝖓 / 𝖙𝖆𝖊𝖏𝖔𝖔𝖓

 

taehyung couldn't resist namjoon whenever he decided to wear one of his hoodies.

with taehyung's shoulders being more wide than his, the sweatshirt always exposed his collarbones or one side would slip lower than the other and show off his beautiful sun kissed skin. and everytime it did, taehyung had to fight the urge to just bite him, to mark him so if anyone saw, they'd know to stay away.

namjoon would become shy whenever taehyung began to act on his urges and nibble at his neck and collarbones but he secretly loved the attention, and of course taehyung knew.

and here they sat, in a small café shop they liked to visit on saturdays, when they had the time. namjoon was munching on a brownie that had colored chocolate chips sprinkled in the chocolate icing on top. taehyung sat across from him, smiling fondly at the way namjoon ate messily.

he quickly noticed that the chocolate began to spread onto the corners of his boyfriend's lips so he quickly reached over to wipe it away with his thumb and clean it with his tongue.

namjoon blushed at the gesture and covered his mouth, trying to hide his smile like he always did when he was shy.

"thank you, tae tae," he said, his mouth full.

taehyung smiled at the nickname and began to sip at his hot chocolate, "no problem, baby."

just as namjoon was about to speak, their waiter came up to them with a slice of red velvet cake and placed it in front of namjoon and said, "this is for you, that man over there paid for it."

they both quickly looked towards where their waiter pointed and spotted the man.

he had chubby cheeks and dark hair, dressed in a fine dark suit with lips shaped like a heart. he was looking at namjoon with a smirk on his face.

namjoon turned a dark shade of red because not a lot of people had been so confident to show their interest in him. the only person that did and didn't seem like a bad person was taehyung himself.

speaking of the demon in disguise, his blood was boiling. the over protective side of him was clawing it's way to the surface and he was pretty sure it was beginning to show on his face because a soft, warm hand placed itself on top of his clenched fist and he quickly turned to look at namjoon.

"tae, it's okay. we can just leave-"

"how the fuck am I supposed to leave when a douchebag like that has the nerve to flirt with someone that's obviously taken? someone that's mine?"

namjoon gulped and snuck a glance at the man to see him staring still, a smirk on his lips as he played with one of the multiple rings on his hand. namjoon could see the hunger in the man's eyes and when the man licked his lips, he shuddered.

and not in the pleasurable way.

taehyung must have noticed too, because he growled and slid into the booth next to namjoon and kissed him fiercely. namjoon yelped at the force but kissed him back, his mind quickly becoming foggy from the way taehyung kissed him.

taehyung pushed namjoon down against the booth seat as he did. he could feel the man's eyes on them and he smirked into the kiss.

there had been many moments taehyung caught people staring at namjoon; his cute little ass that taehyung loved to eat out, his thick lips taehyung loved to see swollen from his kiss or his cock.

it infuriated him when he noticed them, because most of the time taehyung was there holding his hand, yet they still showed their interest.

taehyung thought that he'd been not too obvious on their relationship, and this was the first step in doing the opposite.


	7. "rєwαrd." | nαmjín

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

seokjin loved rewarding his baby boy.

whenever namjoon would beg nicely or do as his dom says and doesn't hold back his cute moans, seokjin would let him come. when namjoon finally gave in and told seokjin exactly what he wanted, seokjin would leave marks all over his body to show off he was his.

when seokjin was away on a business trip, namjoon would use his dildo and fuck himself exactly how jin would and seokjin would let him come.

it was seokjin's favorite when namjoon wrapped his lips around his cock. his lips would get so swollen and he would make the most sinful sounds. he would still beg, even with his mouth full and seokjin loved it. he rewarded him by tying him to the bed and choking him as he slowly pounded into him.

one thing seokjin taught namjoon was that aftercare wasn't an award.

it was their first night they'd ever had sex and involved their bdsm lifestyle. namjoon was getting so close to his release and so was seokjin. they were both a sweaty, moaning mess as they kissed, all teeth and tongue.

seokjin stopped sharply, though, when namjoon pleaded against his lips, "can I have aftercare, please, sir?"

it pissed him off that whatever other dominant namjoon had had in his life taught him that aftercare was a reward. he growled and looked directly into namjoon's eyes and spoke.

"who the fuck told you that aftercare is a reward? that's not something you earn, baby boy, that's something that you're automatically supposed to get. it's the build back up after I break you down, piece by piece. it's to show you how much I care and love you, and you don't fucking earn it you deserve it, for being such a good boy. my good boy."

that had left namjoon crying happy tears and their night ended in slow love making and cuddles.


	8. "𝖘𝖆𝖉𝖎𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖈." | 𝖓𝖆𝖒𝖐𝖔𝖔𝖐

 

namjoon secured to the bed, his hands tied together at the headboard and his legs kept apart by rope secured on the lower area of his thighs, tied to the sides of the bed.

all that can be heard are cries and whimpers from the boy, unable to properly beg his dom to finally let him come after being edged so many times.

his dom, jungkook, only ignores his soft whines and continues to suck his dick and roughly massage his prostate with the vibrating plug. jungkook pulls off with a wet pop and he licks his lips, a small smirk coming onto his face at the tears streaming down namjoon's face.

"how cute, but all you have to do is beg like a good little slut, baby, and I'll give you what you want. but im gonna give you a choice, would you rather come from my tongue, or my dick?"

namjoon registered the words in his fogged mind and lifted his head, barely managing to, and he gave jungkook a pleading look. he wanted both, but he knew he couldn't get it. he wished so badly there were two jungkook's, but if that ever happened, his torture would only double.

"your tongue, p-please," namjoon said weakly, his voice high and soft. he clenched his hands and whined, "b-but can you untie my hands, please, sir? I want to pull at your hair.."

jungkook smiled at that. he knew how much namjoon loved to have his hands on him when he came.

"since you did so well, today, I'll give you what you want, baby boy," the younger spoke as he crawled up and untied the bindings on namjoon's wrists. he took them in his hands and kissed at the already forming marks. he didn't miss the blush that spread across namjoon's face.

jungkook leaned back and made his way back down towards namjoon's member and he looked up at him while he kissed at the inside of his thigh and sighed out, "i love you, joonie."

jungkook heard that sweet giggle as hands threaded through his dark hair before his sub spoke out, "i love you, too, kookie."

the dom smiled before he quickly put namjoon's member back into his mouth and thrusted the plug into him.

namjoon cried out sharply from the sudden stimulation and clenched his hands in the soft hair. his back arched at the blinding pleasure and his cries continued.

"k-kookie, oh god," he whimpered as he felt that burning hear in his stomach. he felt jungkook moan more than he heard it, and he only moaned louder. namjoon tried to move his hips but the ropes holding his legs made it so he couldn't and he felt more tears slip down his cheeks as he sobbed.

he just knew jungkook was smirking and it made namjoon's pleasure rise even more. god, he loved how sadistic his lover was but one day, he truly thinks he'll loose his mind from it.


	9. "fírѕt." | nαmgí / ѕugαmσn

 

when yoongi first met namjoon, the younger was in an abusive relationship.

yoongi wishes he realized it much earlier, not realizing it until seven months after they had become friends when yoongi walked in on namjoon changing and noticed the many bruises on his back and stomach.

that was the day yoongi realized he had fallen in love, and also when he almost went to jail for murder.

||

it was only three months after that incident did yoongi actually ask namjoon out.

he wanted to give him time to recover from his relationship, and also give namjoon time to trust him more and be more comfortable and loose when he was alone with him.

yoongi's heart soared when namjoon agreed to go on a date with him with a light pink hue on his cheeks. yoongi liked that he still had some innocence despite his past. it made him even happier than he already was around namjoon.

||

by the time their one year anniversary rolled around, yoongi asked namjoon about what he'd been putting off for the sake of namjoon.

their first time together.

he made sure they were both comfortable, laying on their living room couch with a movie playing on the TV. namjoon made it very sure that he wanted to keep their anniversary simple.

yoongi wasn't focused on the movie, but more on the soft strands of namjoon's newly peach colored hair. he was addicted to the strawberry shampoo the younger used.

"hey, nammie," he mumbled softly, shifting slightly so he could get the taller to sit up. namjoon hummed and moves his head so his chin was resting on yoongi's chest.  
the older smiled softly at him and spoke the words that had been on his mind since the first of the month, "do you think you're ready?"

namjoon's breathe hitched as the picture of them, together together on their bed or in their kitchen popped into his brain. a blush flared on his cheeks and he quickly sat up and covered his face and squealed.

yoongi laughed loudly at his shy boyfriend and cooed, "aw, is little joonie shy? is he scared of how good he's gonna feel stuffed full? how loud he's gonna be? how he's gonna beg-"

"s-shut up," namjoon yelled and quickly covered yoongi's mouth. he could feel the older smirk under his hands and the blush on his cheeks only darkened.

he could feel the small man's large hands wander to his hips, and namjoon quickly became aware of his position on his lap and the quickly growing hardness under his ass.

he accidentally let a whine slip out when yoongi moved his small hips upwards and his dick pressed in between his cheeks. he reached down to press against his hips and spoke out a weak, "w-wait, god."

yoongi sat up and pulled him closer, his lips rubbing against the smooth skin on namjoon's neck, "why, baby boy? it seems like you want this just as much as I do."

yoongi reached and sqeezed the small bulge in namjoon's shorts and he let out a small moan. he quickly caught himself before he fell forward onto yoongi. it had been a long time since he'd felt like this.

||

their first time together was sweet.

yoongi wanted namjoon to be the most comfortable so he let namjoon ride him. with namjoon being a virgin, they spent a while prepping him for yoongi's surprisingly long and thick package and he was able to after him slowly sinking down on him.

yoongi had to coax namjoon into being more vocal. ( he swears it's not by massaging his prostate ) once namjoon began to accept the pleasure he was feeling, tears rolled down his face from how good he felt. yoongi didn't expect himself to get even hornier from and plan to make him cry more whenever they fucked.

yoongi wasn't expecting namjoon to call him 'sir' but when he did, something in yoongi broke and he thrusted up into namjoon, making sure to hit his prostate each time. when yoongi came, he kept his dick pressed against namjoon's sweet spot and the younger cried even harder at the intense feeling as he came.


End file.
